


A New World

by Paladin_Willa



Series: New Chances [3]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Wounds, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: During a battle against Maul and his new apprentice, Iko's hyperdrive is engaged and she pulls the apprentice with her to a far off planet. The Team see her fall and save her from drowning and learns about her, and everything else. They also learn that they need to find the apprentice that came with her, for they are evil as can be.A Star Wars Clone Wars and Young Justice Cross over!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Heya! Here’s my new story! It takes place right after the Found a New Padawan story. Just sayin Eve and Riley will not show up in this, that is if you want them to review or PM telling me that. There has to be at least five people saying they want either one of them or both to show up for it to happen. Just sayin so that you know. Review! Luv ya! -RK :)**

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

“ _ Iko on your right! _ ” Obi’s voice called out over the comm. I push the control down and my ship dove down as a blast went by. I turned the ship around and faced the enemy that shot at me. I press the button on the control and blaster shots came out and hit the vulture droid.

It exploded on impact and I looked at the scanner. “Thanks, Obi,” I said as he flew by.

“ _ Welcome _ ,” he said and I flew forward and shot more vulture droids down as they attacked other Jedi starfighters. Yoda had found that Maul had taken a Force Sensitive kid and trained them to be his apprentice and he sent me and five other Jedi, with a couple Padawans, to try and stop him.

Only no one predicted that he had droids from the Separatists with him. He seemed to have also upgraded them since they’re smarter than before. “Has anyone seen Maul or his apprentice?” I asked over the comm.

“ _ No, _ ” came the reply from all the Jedi and Padawans. “ _ They might be on the surface, _ ” Obi said. Yoda had sent me because he thought that I would make good choices on what to do since I’m training to become the Jedi Grand Master.

“Obi, you and I will go down to the surface,” I said. I then directed my instructions to the others. “Everyone else you’ll cover our backs as we head to the surface to deal with them. If we need help Obi or I will comm you. Ok?” I asked.

“ _ Yes. Wait until we have the vulture droids attention to go down, _ ” Plo said.

“Copy,” I said and while we waited Obi and I destroyed droids.

“ _ Now _ ,” Plo’s voice said and we started our descent. We entered the atmosphere and continued down and two ships went by, fighter ships by the look of them.

“Plo, two ships just exited the atmosphere! They’re not droids. Obi and I will follow them,” I said and turned my ship around with Obi close behind me.

“ _ Copy that, Padawan _ ,” came his reply. We flew after the two ships and they turned around to face us. They start shooting and Obi and I started dodging the blasts and shot a couple back at the ships.

“Who are they?” I asked Obi as we shot back a couple shots.

“ _ Don’t know. But if we could get close enough we could probably see their faces and recognize them _ ,” Obi suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll distract them while you try getting closer,” I said and Obi dove down and I shot at both ships. I heard static in my headset and looked down and saw it was an unknown channel. “Who is this?” I demanded. No one knew the Jedi Starfighter channel but……

“ _ Do you not recognize me? _ ” the voice asked and I snarled.

“Maul,” I growled. “You will be taken down and brought to justice for what you’ve done!” I almost shouted at him and he gave a slow, evil laugh through the comm.

“ _ I don’t think so _ ,” he said in a low sneer. They started shooting at me again and I made the fighter dive and dodge all the shots. I turned the fighter around and started flying through the droids and destroyed bits and knew they were following me. A few shots hit me and I hit the control hard and started jerking around.

I grabbed the controls and got the fighter under control. “Obi! Where are you?” I called out over the channel and received static.

“ _ I jammed your communication with him and the other Jedi scum. No one will hear your cries for help _ ,” he said and I looked around nervously. I closed my eyes and reached out with the Force to any Jedi close by. I felt a familiar presence and reached out to it right as my ship was hit again.

I gasped as the control was bent alarmingly and dug into my stomach, close to being sharp enough to cut through. I turned the ship and flew through and saw that Obi was dealing with the apprentice while I dealt with the Maul. I squinted at their fighting and dove the fighter to the apprentice.

As I got closer I shot blasts at the apprentice’s ship and pulled up before I hit them and saw Obi nodding thanks. I fly away and turn to see that the apprentice is also following me. “Great,” I muttered. I manage to turn my ship and shot at Maul and his apprentice.

The shots glance off their ships and my brow furrows.  _ How are we going to defeat them now? _ I wonder. They start shooting at me and my R4 unit starts beeping. “I know R4. Can you divert power to the aft shields?” more beeping replies and I nod. “Thanks R4. Where are they? I can’t risk looking behind me or turning when I don’t know their position.”

R4 beeps more and I nod again. “Good. Prepare for turning around,” I said and R4 beeps more. “Now,” with R4’s help I turn the ship around and fire at their ships and see Obi doing the same. My blasts glance off their ships but one hits Maul’s engine. I see that their preparing to fire back and turn the ship around.

I look around and see that half the vulture droids are gone and smile.  _ Soon, they’ll be able to help with these two _ , I thought to myself. I push the control down, well down more considering it’s already bent down, and the ship dives, barely missing the asteroid in front of us. “How are the shields holding?”

R4 beeps and I nod. “Let’s hope they hold up until the other Jedi can help,” I said as I dodge droid parts. “Ah!” I yell out as we’re hit and I get pushed forward onto the bent control which pierces my stomach.

I lower a hand to my stomach and feel the warm, slightly sticky substance of blood. I grip the control and dodge around blasts that R4 saw are coming and around droid parts. I hear Obi trying to shot but he misses too. “Come on,” I mutter, willing the other vulture droids to be destroyed so the Jedi and Padawans can help here.

My ship gets hit again and I smell smoke. R4 beeps a warning and I send it a withering gaze. “I know, R4. I can see the smoke and the sparks,” I said. I dive again and turn to the side, managing to get a glance of Maul and his apprentice. I turn the ship and shot some blasts at them before pulling away.

“And what happened to the shield?” I asked as I dodged parts and heard R4 beep. “They died? Oh brother,” I said and I continued to look behind me to see them. “You can at least help by either saying were the shots are heading or try unjamming the comm,” I said and heard beeps as a reply. “Then at least look at them.”

As R4 beeps warnings I move the ship and dodge the shots and R4 starts beeping frantically. “What do you mean you lost sight of the apprentice?” I asked and was jerked down. My head banged against the control panel and heard beeping. I looked up and saw the apprentice was above me and saw my hyperdrive was starting up.

“Oh no,” I see that random coordinates are put in for someplace far. I start pressing buttons trying to turn off the hyperdrive.

“ _ Iko-.......happening? _ ” I heard Obi’s voice glitch through my comm.

“Ship’s damaged and going into hyperdrive. Trying to stop it but nothings working,” I replied and looked up. The apprentice dived again and this time hit the cockpit canopy and I hit the bent control again, making a bigger cut on my stomach. Cracks formed along it and now I’m wishing for the ship to go into hyperdrive.

The ship suddenly goes into hyperdrive and I see that the other ship, the apprentice’s one, was pulled along.  _ That’s what you get, _ I thought. As different shades of blue go by I reach down and grab bandages from the small first aid kit kept in every fighter in case anything goes wrong. I pull out a bandage and wrap it around the wound and tied it tightly.

We soon came out of hyperspace and in front was this planet that looked vaguely like Naboo. To the side was this building that looked like it was made from an asteroid and I wondered what that was. I’ve never seen anything like it before. We start going into the atmosphere and the apprentice's ship hits mine again.

_ It’s like that ship has a magnet or something _ , I thought. We get through the atmosphere and I look with blurry vision at the water and the lands edge or coast. R4 beeps warnings and I look around and see that we will land on the shore if I don’t move our ship. I grip the control and jerk it to the side and we go to the water.

“R4 get out and go onto land,” I ordered and R4 beeps. “Go, I want you safe so that if I can’t get out you can get help for me,” I reasoned and R4 beeped again before flying out of the ship right as it hits the water. I wrestle with the buckle as the ship goes under the waves and see people in the distance coming closer to me.

I continue trying to pull it open and hear cracks. I look up as the cracks in the glass get larger and threaten to give with the pressure from the water. The glass breaks and water rushes in, embedding glass into me and in the metal around me. I take a huge gulp of air before my head gets submerged and continue.

I see my lightsabers floating away and reach out for one of them. I almost let out a breath as the strap dug into my skin where glass was punctured. My lungs burn with the need to breath in air. My vision slowly darkens as I’m denied any air and my struggles became weaker.

Soon I stop struggling and figured R4 probably got help. I try one last time at trying to get the buckle to release before my vision slowly went black and my mouth opened. Before my vision went and I fell unconscious I heard a splash and looked up.

A shadowy figure was descending and that’s all I saw before I blacked out.

**XXX**

**Whoa! Ok so first chap of crossover and I left ya on a cliffy. I’m mean. Don’t worry next chap will be up maybe tomorrow because let’s face it, I’m horrible at keeping a cliffy and cliffy. LOL! Review! Luv ya! -RK :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2! Booyah! Also, just saying Rocket will not appear in this just because I know nothing about her character, she showed up for like two episodes in season 1 then disappeared in season 2. So no hate.  And is it that hard to review? Just something small so I know this is worth it.**

**Ok, last chap forgot disclaimer! I do not own Young Justice or Star Wars: the Clone Wars. Only the characters I made, that means Iko! Review, or I’ll send Iko on you(I just want to get better at writing)! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX 3rd Person POV(Probably short) XXX**

Robin looked up as he walked around outside Mt Justice and saw something coming out of the atmosphere burning up and falling alarmingly. It veered away from the town and he guessed it was a ship of some form. He looks around and saw another one falling but in better condition going toward inland.

He ran into the cave and got onto the speakers. “Team gear up! We have an unknown object coming down and looks like it’s going to crash into the ocean!” he yelled and KF was by his side almost immediately. The others came in and he waved them out.

They ran out of the cave and heard frantic beeping. Robin felt something hit his leg and looked down to see this robot with a domed top rolling into his leg, the sun reflecting off it’s blue and white body. It turned its sensors around on the gyro holding it and faced the ocean. “What is that?” Kid asked.

“I think it’s with whoever is in the ship,” he said and the droid beeped again and started rolling off. After a distance, it’s sensor turned back to them and it beeped again. “I think it wants us to follow it,” he said and more beeping occurred. He shrugged and started after it with the Team behind him.

They arrived at the beach’s edge and saw the engine submerge under the water. They went forward and the droid followed slowly, making sure the sand didn’t get into its gears and stall it. His comm beeped and he answered it. “Robin here,” he said.

“Robin the Watchtower detected two things going down-” Batman said but he interrupted him.

“Yeah, I know. I saw the ships falling. One went into Happy Harbour’s ocean and the other went inland,” he said.

“Whoever’s on that ship could help us with finding the other person. Hurry and get them. One was damaged badly the other was fine,” Batman continued.

“On it. Aqualad, go down and get whoever’s in that ship,” he said and Aqualad nodded. The few people that were gathering around. “Batman, do you want us to get the ship?” he asked.

“It might be of some help for us should the occupant be comatose for a while and they might need it to get back home,” he said and Robin nodded.

“Got it. I’ll call you once we get the person out and in the med bay should they need it,” he said and turned to M’gann. “Miss M, would you be able to get the ship out?” he asked and she gave a hesitant nod.

“I’ll need some help,” she said and he nodded.

“Let’s wait for Aqualad,” he said.

**XXX**

Aqualad dove into the water after nodded. He swam down and saw sparks coming from the damaged ship. He swam to it and saw the broken glass and looked it.  _ ‘M’gann? _ ’ he called out and he felt her presence.

‘ _ I’m here, so is everyone else, _ ’ she said telepathically.

‘ _ I found the ship. Be prepared to get whoever to the med bay _ ,’ he said and swam toward the broken glass and stopped in front of it.

‘ _ We’re ready, Aqualad _ ,’ she replied and he didn’t respond. In the pilot seat was a girl no older than Wally and she was injured. There was a rough bandage around her stomach that wasn’t covered with any covering and across her arms and chest, glass embedded themselves. She was unconscious and water went into her mouth.

Her bright blonde hair floated around in the water, catching the blood coming from her wounds. A small braid by her right ear floats up and he looks at it curiously. That lock of hair wasn’t in the stranger’s ponytail with the rest. Floating up was to handles, similar to his water bearers, they looked important and he grabbed them and pushed them into her pouch.

He pulled one of his water bearers out and formed a blade. He then cut her out of her harness and she started floating up. He quickly put the bearer up and grabbed onto her. He then held her as he swam to the surface and carried her onto the shore. In the light, he and the others saw the faint scars on her stomach, arms, chest, and back.

“Aqualad, help Miss M get her ship out. Batman thinks it’ll come in handy, even if it’s waterlogged,” Robin said and he nodded. He settled the unconscious girl on the ground

“First, let’s get the unwanted water from her body,” he said and pulled a water bearer out and pointed it at her. It glowed and her head went up slightly and ocean water came out of her. She coughed slightly and remaining salt water came out, her breathing normal again.

Aqualad then turned and went into the ocean with Miss M behind him. The droid went over to her and gently tapped her. When it didn’t get a response it stopped moving.

While the team waited for Aqualad and Miss M to return they took in her appearance. Over her chest was a shirt similar to Artemis’ and it was a blue-gray color. She wore dark gray leggings with tall blue boots. She had a belt with a pouch and two clips on it, one at each side. By her right ear was a braid.

Her left hand, and possibly higher up, was mechanical and had fingerless gloves on both arms. Over these thin gloves were arm guards, her right one had a design on it. It had these wing-like things on two sides with a line connecting them going up with a star between the two wings. Across her arms and chest, glass stuck from her skin.

Aqualad and Miss M came up and they had her destroyed ship. “Superboy get her ship into the Cave. Robin let’s get her into the med bay so that she can tell us sooner what happened,” Aqualad said and Robin nodded, carefully picking up the girl. Superboy picked up the destroyed ship that had the same colors as the girl.

Water came out of the ship and one of the landing gears falling out slightly. As Robin walked, the girl’s pouch which held the handles Aqualad had put in opened and they fell out. Kid Flash saw and picked up the two different handles.

One, a blue cylinder with a silver, wide base and top that curved into a point on one side. Underneath the silver top was a small, brown section with a bronze button. The other a gray with midnight blue, vertical stripes on it and a horizontal strip also and a deep gray button. Kid looked at them curiously as they entered the cave and went to the med bay.

They entered the bay and Robin gently set her on one of the beds and started pulling glass out of her. Aqualad and Kid helped him and soon all the glass was gone. They cleaned out all of the cuts, granted the one to the stomach was big, and then bandaged them properly. Robin grabbed a small IV bag.

He then hooked it to a pole and put a syringe on the end and place it by the girl's elbow. He placed tape over it so that it doesn’t come out or the liquid leaks. They heard the door open and turned to look. Batman strode in and looked between the girl the two handles Kid set down and them.

“Can you get anything from the ship?” Robin asked and Batman looked at him.

“Not yet. I have Cyborg going through it. Though we might not get anything from it,” he said. “What are those?” he asked looking at the handles.

“Don’t know. But I think we should let her tell us,” Robin said and they heard beeping. Robin looked down at the droid, he had completely forgot about it. Batman looked at it confused. “I believe it’s with the girl,” he said and Aqualad nodded.

“Yes, I too. Her ship seemed to have a space in it where this droid would go when I saw it,” he said and they nodded.

“She has some explaining to do when she wakes up. In the meantime I’m going to find that other ship,” he said and Robin stood up.

“Do you think that’s such a good idea?” he asked and Batman looked at Robin. “What if that person is enemies with her?” he asked pointing to the girl. “She’ll know about them and may be able to help,” he tried reasoning.

“If the person is enemies with her, should we really let them roam around?” Batman asked and didn’t wait for an answer, walked out of the room.

**XXX Evening(It was morning before) XXX**

**_Dream in Iko’s POV_ **

_ Maul stepped toward me and held his lightsaber at my throat. “He’s not coming, is her?” he asked menacingly, pushing the blade closer. I felt the heat of the blade as it started to leave a burn on my throat. “He doesn’t care about. Otherwise, he’d have come by now,” he taunted. _

_ “He will come!” I said and he laughed. _

_ “I don’t think so considering days have gone by and nothing. He won’t come, he’s disappointed in you,” he said and started cutting me with his lightsaber. _

_ “Ahh!” _

**_End of dream, back to 3rd_ **

“Ahh!” Iko shot up straight, breathing heavily from her nightmare of when she was Maul’s prisoner. She looked around the room and knew she wasn’t in the Temple’s med bay. The events from earlier came back to her and she placed her head in her hands.

She felt a small pain in her arm and saw that there was a syringe in her arm putting something in her arm. “Master, where am I?” she asked quietly. She closed her eyes and let calmed her racing heart and heard a door open. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw a girl with orange hair. She felt something wrong with the girl and knew she was something akin to a changeling.

“Who-what are you and where am I?” Iko asked, looking around the room. The girl sighed and her skin changed to green, the girl still felt odd but didn’t comment any further. She’s seen many different species and people and she didn’t get surprised anymore. She may not be surprised but she is wondering what she is. Her eyebrows went up but she didn’t do anything else.

“I am M’gann M’orzz. I’m a martian from Mars and you’re in America,” she said and Iko looked back at her.

“I meant planet,” Iko said gently.

“Oh, you’re on Earth,” she said and Iko gave a small nod, trying to place if she knew where it was. “If you don’t mind, could I ask you some questions?” she asked and Iko nodded. “What’s your name? Where are you from? And if it’s not too bad, what was your dream about?” she asked gently.

“I’m Iko Kryze. I’m originally from the planet Mandalore, which is in need of Liberating, but was on a planet called Vanqor for five years, crashed there, before moving to the planet Coruscant. And the dream, it was a memory from when I was on Mandalore and it was taken by an evil man,” Iko said simply.

“I can see scars on your body, was it cause by this evil man?” she asked and Iko shrugged.

“A few are. Others are from when I was rescued off Vanqor or are battle wounds. Where I’m from the universe was at war,” she explained and a pained expression flickered across her face.  _ I’ll find you master _ , she thought, hoping her master will hear it.

“That’s horrible,” M’gann said and went over to her. She gave Iko a hug and she stiffened, it felt weird for a complete stranger to hug her. “Sorry,” she mumbled stepping back. Iko heard beeping and looked down. R4 was by her bed and she smiled gently, glad her droid got help.

“Hey, R4,” she reached over and patted the droids head. M’gann looked at her confused. “This is my droid R4, she’s an astromech. Everyone where I’m from uses one from time to time, and generally us he or she too,” she explained. “I’m guessing she helped you find me?” she asked and M’gann nodded.

“If you don’t mind, the others would want to come in,” she said and Iko nodded. M’gann closed her eyes and after a little the door opened.

“How did they know to come in, you didn’t say anything? Or is it like a telepathic bond you share with them that’s strong enough for you to talk to them?” she asked and M’gann looked at wide eyed along with Robin.

“Martians have telepathy and can link minds with others and then can talk to them. What is the bond you speak of?” M’gann asked.

“Where I’m from a master and apprentice share a bond with one another. That bond can grow very strong, where you can feel each other's pains, emotions, memories and sometimes be able to speak to one another. Not many can achieve the last one but if they do, that’s a powerful thing to have,” she explained.

Iko looked around at the people in the room. Their outfits were odd but she’s used to seeing odd things. “This is Robin, Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Zatanna. We’re all superheroes here on Earth,” she said and Iko nodded.

“Where I’m from my ‘heroes’ as you would put it are the peacekeepers. They make sure everyone is safe,” she said.

“So, kind of like cops?” Kid Flash asked and Iko looked at him in slight confusion before it dawned on her.

“Yes, they’re kind of like ‘cops’, but not exactly. It’s difficult to explain,” Iko said and the others nodded. The door opened again and this man in a cloak came in with his head covered and Iko let out a small gasp as images of Palpatine flashed before her. She slid back and everyone looked at her confused as Robin went forward.

“What’s wrong?” M’gann asked.

**XXX**

**Another small cliffy. It’s because I realized I hadn’t updated yet, plus it felt like this was getting kinda long. So ya, sorry about the wait I guess. Also, please give a small review saying if this is good or not or if something's wrong. I would very much appreciate that. Ok, review! Luv ya! -RK :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! And  really? No reviews? You hate me apparently. How rude. I just wanna get better at writing! Disclaimer! I don’t own Young Justice or Star Wars the Clone Wars! Only the characters I made! Review! -RK**

**XXX**

Iko’s breath faltered at the sight of the man and M’gann grabbed her hand and repeated her question. “What’s wrong?” she asked and Iko shook her head, eyes clenched as she tried to rid herself of the images. Everyone watched as she unconsciously scooted away from the new comer and M’gann gripped Iko’s hand.

“Iko, please,” she said and Iko relaxed a little.

“I’m sorry, but that man reminded me of a very bad person from where I’m from,” she said. “I’ve yet to face it and stop these, panics, from happening,” she stumbled over the right word but they let it slid. She looked at the new comer and saw that he looked worn out like some Jedi did after battle. “Are you ok?”

He looked at her curiously but decided to answer. “I went after the boy that arrived with you,” he said and she looked thoughtful for a second then looked slightly horrified.

“You didn’t?” she asked and he nodded, curious as to her reaction. “You should not have gone after him. He is a very bad person and strong too. Even the most powerful person in my Order would have trouble defeating him,” she said and they nodded.

“See, told you we should have waited,” Robin said and she looked at him confused.

“He had something similar to what you have there. Only he had one,” he said pointing to the handles on the small table.

“These are lightsabers,” she said.

“Perhaps you should explain, everything,” he said and Iko nodded.

“Where to begin?” she thought. “Well….”

**XXX**

“I saw his ship going in the other direction as I descended to the ocean. That is everything,” she said and they looked at her with mixed expressions of awe, wonder, horror or sympathy. She had told them everything she knew and they asked about her life and she told them most everything except for her falling to the Dark Side.

She didn’t know how’d they treat her if they knew. “Can we see your lightsabers?” Robin asked and she nodded. She grabbed her first one and pressed the button on the side and a purple blade popped up. “What about your other one?” he asked and she flinched ever so slightly that not many noticed, though Robin, Batman and Superboy did.

She grabbed the other and ignited it, red blade popping out, the red one was shorter than the purple since she used both. “What do the colors mean?” he asked and Batman looked thoughtfully at the red blade.

“The….Sith apprentice, he had a blade like that. You said that Sith use red blades. How come you have one?” he asked and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She turned the lightsabers off and placed them on the table beside her and looked at her hands.

“For a time I was with the Sith,” she said and heard a few gasps. “Though it was because I was tricked. The Sith trick and deceive people to get them on their side and I was tricked. I saw the ones I love and care about get killed and they used that against me. The one I love saved me though and I keep the blade as a reminder.”

“People often wonder why I keep it but I need to remember that they lie to get you on their side. Though some say it’s a good thing I fell since it makes me wiser in the ways of the Force. As for your question Robin the colors mean what type of Jedi you’ll be,” she explained.

“The Sith use synthesized crystals, not true kyber crystals so that’s why they’re red. A Jedi must find their own crystal and construct their lightsaber. The blade’s color shows what type of path they take or their understanding of the Force. Mine and one other Jedi, Master Mace Windu, shows our understanding, we both brushed with the Dark Side, only I had fallen, so our blades are purple.”

“Red for Sith and blue for Jedi. So put them together you get purple,” M’gann said and Iko gave a small laugh.

“Sort of. But continuing, the most common colors are green or blue. Blue means you’re a guardian, use the Force to protect others. Green means you are wise, you meditate more and don’t use physical means unless you have to. There are many others but their meanings aren’t known to me nor are there anyone with those colors.”

“Fascinating,” Aqualad said and she nodded. “So how come no one is this Galactic Republic have come this far?” he asked and all she could do was shrug.

“I’m not sure. I believe it’s because this planet is beyond the Outer Rim no one has gone, for they were too scared to. It’s a wonder I made it here considering my ship needs to use a hyperring to travel far in Hyperspace. But the Force is a mysterious thing,” she said.

“Do you think anything can be recovered from your ship?” the man asked.

“That shall be determined but I don’t know. I might have to repair it but there wouldn’t be much of value on it anyways. Anything remotely valuable would be put on our astromechs. Like R4, she would have anything I deemed worthy for her to put into her hard drive,” she explained. “Why are you looking on my ships hard drive?”

“We didn’t know how long you’d be out so we wanted to see if we could get anything from it. And you still need it to return home,” he said.

“More like he,” Robin said and she snickered slightly.

“You should still wait because that is a breach of someone's privacy,” she said and he didn’t say anything. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Batman,” he then turned and left with her looking curiously at him.

“Batman?” she asked and they nodded. “That is a weird name for a man. What’s a Batman?”

“Well he named himself after the thing that flies in the dark of the night and scares people,” Robin said.

“They sound like the terrible Acklay from Geonosis. Are they like them?” Iko asked.

“Acklay?” Aqualad asked.

“Probably no,” Robin said. “Bats fly in the dark and scare people,” Robin said and she looked at him in disbelief.

“What do bats do?” she asked, she wanted to know if these are scary creatures.

“They sometimes eat insects, fly in swarms and have this sonic cry that hurts people’s ears,” he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s all?” she asked and he nodded. “That is not scary. A conduit worm is scarier than a bat and conduit worms don’t do anything really. If you people find these bats scary you would not survive where I’m from then,” she said.

“What are Acklay?” Zatanna asked and Iko looked over at her.

“They are these big creatures, bigger than my starfighter you have in here. They have a long neck and on their head is this long flat horn. They have six feet that are kind of scythe-like claw and walk on the points. R4 could you show a hologram of an acklay?” she asked and the droid beeped in response and she rolled her eyes.

“I know we aren’t in range, but I thought you maybe had one on your hard drive,” she responded and R4 beeped again. “Is it really that hard to look?” she asked and more beeping commenced. “Thank you. While she looks I’ll tell you what they do. They use their claws to attack and to protect themselves. And from a mutation they could be Force sensitive.”

“Do we want to know what they could do being Force sensitive?” Robin asked and Iko shrugged.

“With their mouths, they could shoot Force lightning at people. And they already have long sharp teeth in their mouths,” she said and R4 beeped and she looked at her. “Good, put it up,” R4 beeped and an image of an acklay attacking a person showed up. “Of course, you get the picture of my master fighting it.”

“That’s your master fighting it?” Robin asked.

“Yup. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though he allows me to just call him Obi. That picture also represents the day that the Clone Wars started, a war everyone in the Republic dreaded,” she said while they looked at the acklay with mixed expressions of wonder or fear. “I should go and check my ship. I’ll know what’s wrong with it.”

Robin nodded and took the syringe out of her arm. She swung her legs over the edge and stood up. She clipped her lightsabers to her belt and walked toward the door and everyone followed her. They then showed her to where her ship was and she looked around the cavernous room.

Water lapped against steps and she saw on a raised platform was a red and black sphere and she looked at it curiously. “What’s that?” she asked pointing to the sphere.

“That’s my bio ship. It’s in rest mode right now so it takes that shape. When we need it I have it shape back to a ship,” she said and Iko nodded.

“That’s impressive,” she said as they continued down steps she saw her ship. Three hooks from the ceiling held it up as one landing gear hung loosely from the ship and the other two looked to be jammed. A man that’s body was heavily changed to mechanical stood by her ship connected to it. “Disconnect from my ship,” she called out.

The man looked at her started before doing as she asked. “Wow, why?” he asked as she went toward it.

“You don’t know this technology. You could potentially damage it more by trying to figure it out. Let me and R4 do it,” she patted R4’s dome and walked toward the ship. “R4 plug in and do a full system check, I’ll check the main reactor,” she went under the ship and pulled off a panel and placed it by her feet.

“Looks like it has a crack. So that’ll need to be fixed and we know the shield generator and electromagnetic nozzle and relativist thrust steam need repairs,” she muttered to herself as everyone watched. “How’s the system check?” she called out and the droid beeped. “That’s good to hear. Once you finish that focus on the hyperdrive.”

“Do you need any help?” Cyborg asked.

“I’ll need tools and parts but I should be able to make do with what you have. Once I finish I’ll need help getting the tools and parts,” she said. “Could one of you see where approximately the apprentice would be?” she grunted as she pulled on the ventral power tree. “If you really want to one could come under and help.”

“I’ll go,” KF said and he went under the ship and looked at the undercarriage of it. “Wow, you took a beating,” he muttered.

“Yup,” she replied. “Pull off that panel and look at the power converter. It will have red tubes connected to it,” she then went back to the ventral as he did as she asked.

“Found it,” he gently moved the tubes to the side and looked at it. “A few tubes have been torn and some more have been pulled from the converter. And the converter itself looks to be in bad shape,” he said.

“That’s helpful,” she muttered. “Let’s switch places,” she said and KF came out and she scooted over and he took her previous spot. “Straighten out the pipes I was just working on. The blast bent them all out of shape,” she turned back to the power converter. “It’s all cracked up.”

While she worked Robin went to a computer and typed. Soon he had a map up and pinpointed where Iko had landed and worked on the trajectory of the other ship. “Cyborg, did Batman say where the other ship crashed?”

“Ya, he said it was past Central City cities limits,” he said and Robin nodded. He then pulled up a satellite image of a desert outside Central.

“Found the crash,” he said and looked closely at the sight. “There are footsteps walking away from the and looks like there was a battle, though it doesn’t look like it was a long one,” he said.

“If you battle a Sith and are not a Jedi, the battle tends to be like that. Be thankful that the Batman survived,” she said. “Batman, what a sorry name,” she muttered and R4 beeped. “Agreed,” KF looked over at her.

“You insulted Batman didn’t you?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she said simply.

“So how can you understand the droid?” Robin asked looking away from the map. Iko slid out from under the ship and KF followed her.

“We learn what the beeping stands for since we do use them to help us on rescue missions, battles or on our ships. They give us reports and it comes in handy,” she said shrugging. She walked over to Robin and looked at the point where Robin found the apprentice. “Tomorrow I’ll head over there.”

“Alone?” Robin asked and she nodded.

“The apprentice will be too strong for you. Our weapons, they can cut through most everything, flesh and bone included,” she looked down at her cyborg arm at the last part.

“That’s how you lost your arm?” KF asked and she nodded. “We want to help you, so let us,” he said and she looked between them.

“I can’t let you risk your lives for this,” she said and beeping happened, she looked over at R4. “Yes, I know the troopers faced the Sith but the Jedi tried to get them out but they were being stubborn,” she settled a hand on her hip as she had a conversation with the droid. “Come on, you want them to risk their lives?”

More beeping happened and she shook her head. “I know Obi told you before the battle to protect me, he’s my uncle. But I can’t ask them to risk it,” she said and KF stepped forward.

“We’re not asking for your permission. Whether you like it or not, we’re going with you,” he said and she sighed.

“Fine, but you will not face the apprentice,” she said and they nodded. “Can someone show me where I can rest? I need to meditate,” M’gann nodded and led her away from the others. She showed Iko a room and she nodded thanks before closing the door.

She went to the center of the room sat down with her legs crossed. She settled her hands, palms up, on her knees, closed her eyes and felt for the Force. She took deep even breaths as she felt for either of her master's presences, wanting to tell or show them that she’s alright.

**XXX**

**Heya! Ok, so REALLY!? Nothing, you guys are mean, you don’t deserve my luv. And next chap will have Yoda, Obi and others doin whatnot. I’ll figure that out when it comes to it. Review please! -RK**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXX Jedi Temple XXX**

Obi paced the training room where Anakin was dueling with Snips. He’d just returned from battling Maul, he escaped, and told Anakin and Snips what happened. He had the ship that was with them track every route that Iko could have taken when she went into hyperspace but there was to many for them to look.

So they decided to return to the Temple and wait for the council to gather to report what happened. “Obi-Wan, I’m sure Iko’s fine. She’s resourceful,” Anakin said and Snips nodded.

“The apprentice got pulled with her. We don’t know what happened with them and that’s what has me worried about Iko being gone,” he said and they understood. The last time Iko was by herself with a Sith apprentice, she was being tortured for a week.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be found,” Snips said and Obi nodded, he was determined to get her but he didn’t know if they would get her before something bad happened.

“ _ Obi-Wan. The Council has gathered, come here with the other Jedi that was with you to report _ ,” Mace’s voice called out of Obi’s comm.

“Ok, I’ll be there soon,” Obi then left the training room and went to the Council room with the four other Jedi, the Padawans that were with them stayed behind. Plo stood next to Obi and nodded reassurance to him.

“Report on your mission, you do. Not good, it is,” Yoda said and Obi nodded.

“While battling Maul, Iko’s ship got damaged and went into hyperspace. Maul’s apprentice got pulled with her. After battling Maul, he got us unprepared and escaped. We had the ship map out every route and destination that Iko could have gone, but there were too many for the five of us to look,” Obi said and Yoda nodded.

“How should we go about this?” Mace asked and Yoda looked into the distance thoughtfully.

“Find Padawan Iko, we must, before the apprentice does anything. Scour the routes, we will,” he said and Mace nodded along with the rest of the Council.

“We’ll have every Jedi that’s available look in turns. We still need to protect the universe but those who are resting will help look,” Mace said. “Obi, why don’t you see if you can sense where your Padawan is, that will make the search a bit easier,” Obi nodded and left the room while the other Jedi stayed to discuss.

He went into his room that he shared with Iko and sat on the meditation mate. He got into the meditation position and started looking for his Padawan’s presence. He felt their bond and followed it. It felt impossible long and far and kept going. He sat in meditation for the rest of the day, slowly following the bond.

He felt a familiar presence on the other end and reached out to it. He pushed his boundaries got ahold of the link and felt Iko’s presence. Iko sent him images of what she seen and made sure he knew she was fine. He decided he’d try talking to her over the bond.  _ Iko, are you ok? _ he asked her.

They had a strong bond, like Obi and Anakin’s were, but they were yet to be able to communicate to each other. But he was determined to talk to her and see if she had any information on her whereabouts.  _ I’m ok _ , she replied, but it was so quiet he almost missed it.  _ Did you defeat Maul? _

He sent her images of the battle after she left.  _ No, he escaped. Have you encountered the apprentice yet? _ he asked her.

_ Luckily no. But on the world I’m on, they have heroes here. And one, called Batman, went against him. He was lucky to have returned relatively unscathed, _ she returned.

_ What’s a ‘Batman’? _ Obi asked her and he felt her scoff.

_ It’s a lame creature these people are scared of. A conduit worm is scarier sadly, _ she replied and sent an image of what the man looked like and a shudder from her.

_ What is it? _ he asked concerned for her.

_ When I first saw him, he reminded me of Palpatine. I’ve yet to face those demons and accept them. Though this man, this Batman, said he want to help defeat the apprentice. We’ve located where he landed and will be going in the morning _ , she said.

_ What about your ship? Will you be able to use it to get back? _

_ I don’t know. There’s a lot of things on it damaged, but we’ll see. From what I’ve gathered, I’m far out, past the Outer Rim on a planet called Earth, _ she said and sent an image of the planet.

_ It looks like Naboo _ , he said and felt her nodding.  _ I’ll tell the Council this and we’ll see what we can dig up on that, _ he continued.

_ Ok, good luck Master. I should get some rest before daybreak, _ she said.

_ Alright. Keep in touch and good luck too _ , he said and she then left. He opened his eyes and went toward Yoda’s room to report what he learned. He knocked on the door and heard Yoda’s reply. The door hissed open and he entered the room. “News you have, of Padawan Kryze’s whereabouts, you do,” he said and Obi nodded.

“Yes, I’ve made contact with her and got information about where she is,” he said and Yoda nodded.

“Tell the Council this news, you will,” he said and got up, heading toward the door with Obi following him. They went into the Council room and waited as the other members came in at this late hour. Soon they all arrived and Yoda gestured for him to speak. “Tell us the news you have,” he said.

“Ok, Iko said…..”

**XXX**

Iko left her Master’s comforting presence and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock in the room and saw it was almost midnight. She went over to the bed and laid down on it, falling asleep soon, knowing that Obi and the Council are going to try and find her.

She woke up and saw the clock read six forty-seven. She got off the bed and clipped her lightsabers onto her belt before leaving the room. She went into the kitchen\living room and grabbed a glass and got some water.

She sat on a stool while she waited for the other heroes to get up. Soon they all arrive and get something to eat as she sits there and drinks her water. “Robin, you still have the coordinates right?” she asked and Robin nodded.

“Yup. Let’s get going,” he said and they went to the hanger and the bioship took form. Iko looked at it in shock as she got in and looked around. Miss M then had the ship take off and they headed toward Central.

“So, how did your meditation go?” KF asked and she looked over at him.

“It went fine,” she replied and looked out the window and looked at the landscape.

“Did you get anything done while meditating?” he asked and she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I did,” she didn’t want to talk about what happened since meditation was usually a private thing.

“Like?” he asked and she looked over at him and glowered.

“I’m not telling. Meditation is a private thing. Allows you to think about everything in peace and get inner peace. How would you like it if someone got all up in your personal space?” she asked.

“He wouldn’t,” Robin said and she looked over at him, eyebrow raised questioningly. “He usually tells people whatever he did. He’s yet to get that someone doesn’t want him in their space after telling him no,” he said and KF looked at him hurt.

“Hey. I stop!” he said and Iko snickered a little as they bantered a little.

“Can you tell me about this place?” she asked and they nodded.

“Sure,” Robin said and he then went on to tell her everything he knew about the planet with her asking an occasional question.

“We’re here,” Miss M said and they looked around. On the ground some distance away Iko saw the ship that came with her.

“There,” Iko said pointing to the ship and Miss M went toward it. She landed the ship and Iko left the ship and went toward the Sith ship. She flinched a little as darkness and hatred watched over her from the apprentice’s dark essence. She looked around and saw the ground was pushed down, like a jump.

The apprentice had Force jumped away from the ship, which made tracking him harder. She felt the teens behind her and turned to face them. “Do you know where he went?” Robin asked and she shook her head.

“He used the Force and leapt away. Leaving no trace of where he went. But if I concentrate enough in meditation I might find him,” she said and Robin nodded. She sat on the ground and closed her eyes and felt the martian girl walk up to her.

“I could help you,” she said and Iko looked up to her.

“You can’t and shouldn’t. There’s no telling what his mind might do to you considering it’s full of darkness,” she said. “No please, silence,” she said and closed her eyes and concentrated, looking for a dark essence.

After a little she felt him, her head went back slightly, mouth ajar and her eyes fluttered, almost opening as the darkness from the apprentice watching over her. Almost taking her down but she fought it and looked for his position. Darkness though clouded where he was and she forced herself through it.

The heroes watched as she was in a deep trance and waited patiently. They heard a shot ring out and Zatanna formed a shield around them. They looked around and saw Deathstroke running toward them with a kid younger than Iko running toward them, holding a lightsaber.

“Iko, found him!” Robin said and she stood up and pulled out her own lightsabers and ignited them.

“Remember, the apprentice is not to be underestimated. Deal with the man in the mask while I deal with the apprentice,” she then ran out of the shield, lightsabers ready. As Deathstroke shot at her she either dodged the shots or cut them down. The heroes then ran out and went toward Deathstroke as she went to the apprentice.

She stopped a few meters from the apprentice and he sneered at her. “Well, if it isn’t Iko, the Grand Master’s Padawan. If I hadn’t been pulled her with you, your precious old Master and uncle, would be dead,” he said and Iko glared at him.

“No, he would not,” she said and ran toward him, swinging her purple lightsaber at him. Their lightsabers clashed multiple times before being stuck as both pushed.

“I sense that you’ve fallen. You’ve been in the Dark Side, joined it. That’s why you have a red blade. Now, why would the Jedi, Republic, and now these heroes, trust you?” he asked and pulled back.

“I’ve earned everyone's trust and they don’t blame me,” she said and slashed again. She pulled back pushed out both hands and the apprentice flew back but he landed on his feet.

“Are you sure? And you’re stronger now. Maybe if you’d allowed the darkness to consume you before Mandalore wouldn’t be under Maul’s control,” he said and Iko growled at him.

“I will never allow the darkness to take me again and will never regret not joining you,” she said and went at him again. He slashed at her and she backflipped away. “Why did Maul take you anyway? Did you beg him?” she tilted her head and he growled at her.

“He saw the power within me! Unlike the Order,” he said.

“They saw! But you wanted to do things that they didn’t approve of. But I guess the Sith is good for you. You can do whatever you want and the Order will still want to stop you,” she said and he ran toward her. She stopped his blade and quickly looked around.

The team was still battling Deathstroke and she looked back to her opponent. He thrust his lightsaber forward and she blocked the cut. “Nice try. Dooku did the same thing,” she said and he glared at her more.

“They don’t trust you,” he said again. “They’ll never trust you since you also fell and the darkness is still within you,” he slashed again and she kicked him and he stumbled back.

“I may not have their absolute trust but they know not to trust you. They know what happened and trust me enough to help me defeat you and get back to the Temple,” she said and then at him, lightsaber swinging at him.

He barely managed to swing his blade up and block the blade. “You’re getting mad, aren’t you? Let it take over your actions,” he said and she growled.

“Never,” she said and slashed at him. “I’ll never allow the Sith to trick me again,” she said and swung at him again. The heroes looked around as the smoke cleared from the smoke bomb Deathstroke threw. He was nowhere in sight and they watched as Iko and the apprenticed battled.

As their lightsabers clashed together, a light blast from it. “We should try to help her,” Robin said.

“No, she said not to,” Aqualad said.

“But she also said that the most powerful Jedi had trouble with beating the Sith. And last I checked, she wasn’t the most powerful Jedi,” Robin countered.

“It is not our battle. She knows this menace better than us. If we try to help, we will only cause more trouble than help,” Aqualad said and they continued to watch the battle.

Iko looked to the side quickly as she moved away from the apprentice and saw that the heroes were watching their battle. “I will defeat you, break you. Like my Master almost did months ago on Mandalore,” he said and reached a hand out. Iko felt an iron grip around her throat and was lifted into the air.

She dropped her lightsabers and grabbed at her throat as the apprentice Force choked her. She gasped for air and was slowly pulled toward the apprentice. “You will break,” he said and she glared at him.

She reached a hand out and pushed it out and felt the Force go out of her hand and toward the apprentice. The apprentice staggered back and she fell to the ground, coughing as she was finally able to breathe. She reached out with both hands and pulled her lightsabers to her.

As they landed in her hands, she ignited them, one in front of her body the other behind slightly. “I will not break, by you, Maul or anyone else!” she yelled and ran forward. She slashed her blades at him fast and he barely blocked Iko’s attack. Her attacks slowed and the apprentice grinned, thinking she was tiring.

“Getting tired Jedi wimp?” he sneered at her and her gaze narrowed.

“No, saving my energy,” she replied and swung a powerful stroke at him and he held his lightsaber in two hands from the force of the blow. “For a Sith, your not very strong,” she said and he growled at her.

“I’m strong! Strong like my Master!” he shouted she pushed at her with both hands. She went backwards and dug her lightsabers into the ground to stop herself.

“If that's so, then where’s Maul? Wouldn’t he be here?” she asked and he growled.

“What about you? Your Master isn’t here either. Your Master thinks you’re a disgrace,” he said and Iko laughed.

“That’s the difference between us. I know my Master is coming for me and thinks good about me. While you on the other hand, you have no idea if your Master is coming or if he thinks good of you,” she said and he growled again.

“I will not be beaten by you!” he yelled and pushed both hands at her and she flew back.

**XXX**

**Bum bum bum! Cliffy! And really? No reviews. Do you not want me getting better? Whatevs. -RK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last we saw Iko was blown back! Is she ok? Will she be hurt? Find out by reading on. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX**

Iko gave a low groan as she sat up and looked around. The apprentice, a young boy, slowly walked toward her. She got into a crouch and grabbed her lightsabers, igniting them, and waited. He came toward her and stopped. He then turned and looked at the teens that were with her.

“So, this is the backup you brought with you? They don’t seem very good,” he said and the team took a step forward.

“Oh, yeah?” KF asked stepping forward.

“No!” Iko shouted as the boy pulled KF toward him and Iko ran forward. He held KF in the air with the Force as he Force Choked KF. KF gripped at his throat trying to remove the invisible hands on his throat.

“Yeah,” he said looking at KF before looking back at Iko. “If you don’t want anything happening to this one, you’ll stay right there,” she stopped moving when he started tightening his grip and KF gasped.

“Stop,” she said. He relaxed his grip and KF was able to take a small breath. “This fight is with me, not them. Let him go,” she said.

“Why do you care about this pathetic life? He can’t even defend himself,” he sneered and raised his lightsaber.

“No!”she ran forward while pulling KF back as he raised his lightsaber up into the air. KF sailed through the air away from the apprentice and landed with a thud away from them. Iko slashed her lightsaber at him and the apprentice.

He jumped back and swung his own at her and she raised her other lightsaber. She blocked the cut and swung her other lightsaber at him. He ducked beneath the blade and jumped back from her. “Get out of here!” she shouted to the team.

“We aren’t leaving you,” Robin said.

“I’ll be right behind you. Now go!” she ordered and they reluctantly ran into the ship. As they did this, she continued distracting the apprentice from attacking them.

“You sent the weaklings away? So you really don’t trust them, do you?” he said and she snarled at him.

“I did it to protect them from a monster like you,” she said as they lifted off the ground. She looked at them before looking back at the apprentice. “You’re going down,” she ran at him and swung her blades in an arc at him. He moved his blade to intercept them and felt it jar his arm.

She hadn’t used her full strength during the battle but now did and the apprentice saw how strong she really was. “You are stronger. But that will not save you now,” he disengaged and swung his blade. They clashed like this for a while and she looked toward the direction the ship had left and saw that it turned around.

“Looks like they discovered your ruse. But they won’t get here in time to save you,” he said confidently.

“Over confidence can be deadly,” Iko replied jumping toward him, bringing her blades down.

**XXX**

Miss M looked around the ship but didn’t see Iko. “Where’s Iko?” she asked and everyone looked around.

“She said she was right behind us,” KF said.

“She has deceived us,” Aqualad said.

“Or she wanted us out of danger. Turn this ship around, we are not leaving her to face that Sith alone,” Robin said and Miss M turned it around. In the distance they saw Iko and the apprentice fighting, their lightsabers clashing repeatedly with bright flashes.

As they got closer they saw Iko jump down toward the apprentice, bringing her lightsabers down on him.

**XXX**

It’s been five days since Iko went missing and they’ve already searched all of the possible places she could have gone. Jedi are losing hope that she’s alive but he knows she is. If she was dead then he wouldn’t still have his bond with Iko.

If either the Padawan or their Master were killed, the bond would break, and be painful when it happens. It’s not something one would forget. They’d still feel the bond but would also feel its broken end, shattered into pieces.

Obi looked at the planets around him and knew that none of them was the one Iko landed on. He saw an image of the planet and looked for one similar. He told the council that the planet looked like Naboo and that Iko thought she was past the Outer Rim. He went to the Outer Rims edge and looked at his droid.

“Ok, R9. Open all channels and try reaching either Iko’s ship or droid, R4,” he said and R9 raised its antenna and turned it’s head this way or that, sending out signals. He was tempted to try flying out but knew that would be possible suicide.

He’d just wait until he perhaps got her coordinates and then use the hyperdrive to get there. He closed his eyes and reached out to his Padawan. He felt her presence very faintly and reached out to it. He went deep into a trance so that he could reach her at the other end.

He felt that she was distracted and saw flashes of what’s going on. He saw the bright flashes as lightsabers came together, sand surrounded them, a ship was close by, it was a ship from the Republic. He saw another ship, red and black, coming toward her.

He wondered who that could be, friend or foe. He wished to ask her but knew that could prove deadly. He saw her jump and bring her lightsabers down.

**XXX**

Iko brought her sabers down and was then pushed back. She inhaled sharply as she landed and felt a sharp pain in her side and then felt warm liquid pooling trickling. She reached a hand back and felt it, brought her hand up and saw it was blood. Her side had been pierced by a sharp rock.

The apprentice was above her then and she had no lightsaber. He grinned at her evilly as he changed his grip on his lightsaber and positioned it above her chest. “And now you die,” he said, smiling triumphantly.

She started raising her hand and he placed his foot on it. He started bringing the blade down and she jerked to the side, his blade cut her shoulder and she grit her teeth. She raised her feet and kicked the apprentice away from her.

She slowly stood up, one hand still clutching her side. She pulled her lightsaber to her and ignited it. The purple blade sang its deadly song as she waited for him to come at her. Her hair flew around her head as the ship started coming down behind her.

The apprentice jumped back as arrows and throwing stars came at him. “Get in!” Robin said and she turned off her lightsaber, clipped it to her belt and grabbed her other one before going into the ship. Miss M then took off once she was assured that Iko was indeed on the ship.

“Thanks,” she muttered as the ship flew off.

“You shouldn’t have lied to us about following us on and you should have let us help you,” KF said and she looked between all the faces that nodded agreement.

“I didn’t want to endanger you. Fighting a Sith is no light matter. They will use everything they have against you and if they know your weakness, use that against you also. He knew my weakness, falling and tried using that against me, but I didn’t take the bait,” she said looking out and felt a tug in her mind.

“You still--” the voices died away as she closed her eyes and felt the familiar presence fill her mind. Her heartbeat, which had been beating rapidly calmed down at feeling her Masters, uncle even, presence in her mind.

_ Master? _ she called out.

_ I’m here, _ came the reply.  _ And I saw what happened. How is your side and shoulder? _ he asked and she felt the stinging pain again as she thought about the wounds.

_ Could be worse. I’ll clean my side when I get back to where the heroes stay. My shoulder only has a cut that is closed of course from the lightsaber but I’ll clean it too. How’s the search for this planet? _ she asked.

_ We’ve almost finished searching. I’m at the edge of the Outer Rim having R9 look for your droid to get the coordinates so I can come and help you defeat the apprentice. I sense you’re frustrated by something? _ he asked and Iko sighed.

_ Yes….The apprentice knows how to weaken my defenses, and causes me to almost fall into the darkness. And the heroes here don’t seem to understand that this apprentice, a kid, is too dangerous for them to face….but I’m not strong enough to do it by myself. What should I do, Master? _

_ Well, if you could wait for me we could face him together but I have a feeling I might take a little while. Trust your instincts, they haven’t been wrong so far, _ he said.

_ They have been wrong….When I was with Dooku….I actual believed him when he said he saved me from a Bounty Hunter. I can not-should not trust them, _ she replied, feeling self-loathing over come her. Obi came through the wave and sent reassuring feelings to her.

_ You may have been tricked but he was very strong at manipulation. And weren’t you a little suspicious? _ he knew she still had trouble with those times. He’s been trying to get her to talk to him and she’s only talked very little about it. He hopes from this, she’ll feel more open to talk to him.

_ Yes, I was. But I still believed him and fell for you and everyone else dying, _ she sent over to him.

_ But you can’t be blamed. And every other time, your instincts were correct. The Jedi were falling and your instincts prevented it. You prevented many bad things from happening to both yourself and others. Just because of the one time your instincts were tricked does not mean you can’t trust them anymore _ , he reasoned.

_ I….understand. Thank you. I’ll try to figure something out. Don’t take too long, though, I’d rather have you by my side defeating him then these heroes….they don’t seem to hold me in high esteem. I need someone I can fully trust by my side so please hurry, _ she said.

_ I will, once I get your coordinates that is. Though R9 should find it soon. So, I’ll see you soon, I’ll meditate and connect with you once we get it or are on our way over. May the Force be with you, Iko _ , he said.

_ May the Force be with you too, Obi _ , she said and slowly took herself out of the trance, reveling in her Masters calming presence before going back to what’s at stake. She opened her eyes and saw that the heroes were looking at her slightly worried. “What?”

“While we were talking we lost you to something. We said your name and made different noises but you didn’t make a sound, didn’t move. What happened?”

“My Master was trying to reach me and I let myself go into a deep meditation to connect with him. He helped me calm down, he’s a very calming presence to have when things aren’t going well,” she said and Superboy nodded.

“She’s right. I heard her heartbeat calm down from its frantic beating from the apprentice when she went into that….trance,” he said.

“I’m sorry if I alarmed you. But my Master wanted to make sure I was alright. He saw images of what I was doing and saw that I got hurt. I didn’t want to leave him worrying, he’s already done enough of that,” she said.

“Wait. You can talk with your Master?” KF asked.

“Yeah. But we need to go into a deep trance for us to communicate now since we are essentially light years away. Usually it doesn’t take much but we needed to be deep to connect since our bond is, if you will, stretched far,” she explained.

“Can you tell us what he said?” Zatanna asked and Iko gave a hesitant nod.

“Yes. He said he’ll try getting here as soon as he can get these coordinates. Which will still take a while depending on how far we are and where he is,” she said.

“That’s all?” KF asked and she looked at him curiously. “You were out of it for at least two hours,” he said.

“Well, when one communicates over far reaches, you tend to be ‘out of it’, as you put it, for longer. That’s all I wish to tell you of our conversation. Just that a Jedi master will try to arrive and help us before anything happens,” she said.

They sat in silence as they thought about what she told them. They had help coming, from a Master, someone, Iko said, who was very wise and powerful.

**XXX**

**Heya! Sorry if this is a little too short for ya but I just really wanted to publish it because I have school tomorrow. Bleh! :( First day of school how sad. So ya, from today, well tonight actually, and on updates will take longer to do. Also, don’t be surprise if updates on Mondays or Wednesdays take longer, I have an after school class those days.**

**Just thought I’d tell ya so you don’t think I hate you. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	6. Chapter 6

**I’M BACK!!! Sorry for the wait but had a lot of things going on. Stupid school and AP class. Also, this will be ending soon, maybe this chap even. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX**

Obi looked over at R9, when he came back from his trance, as he beeped impatiently. “What is it, R9?” he asked and R9 beeped again and Obi felt a smile come to his lips. “You got them?” He asked and R9 beeped again. He then opened a channel to the Temple and Mace popped up.

_ “What is it, Obi-Wan? _ ” he asked and Yoda came up on the screen.

“R9 got Iko’s coordinates. I can go to her and help her take down the apprentice,” he said and Mace and Yoda shared a look. “Iko needs help, can I go?” he asked and Mace stroked his chin.

“ _ Send us Iko and your coordinates so that we can try following, _ ” Mace said and Obi nodded.

“On it,” he said pressing a few buttons. “Coordinates sent. Obi-Wan out,” he said.

“ _ May the Force be with you _ ,” Mace said. “ _ Mace out, _ ” Obi then turned off the comm and put in the coordinates that R9 received.

“I’m coming, Iko. Hold on,” he muttered as they went into hyperspace.

**XXX**

Iko continued working on her ship, it’s been almost two days since she talked to Obi and she started wondering if he was able to get her coordinates. R4 said Obi received them but she had doubts since he still hadn’t come but tried thinking reasonably. “He’s probably still in hyperspace,” she muttered as she tightened a bolt on the engine.

While she waited for Obi to show up she worked on her ship. Robin, KF and Cyborg helped her occasionally for which she was glad. If they didn’t help she would be a long ways from being complete. She heard running and felt something familiar coming closer, but still far away, like it was almost there.

She got up and turned to looked at the entrance as Robin came in and KF sped to her side and she looked at him. “What’s got you all hyper?” she asked.

“The Watchtower got a message from a ship, similar to yours, asking to land on the planet. He said he was looking for his apprentice. Your Master is coming down now with Superman showing them where to go!” Robin said and Iko looked between them.

“Really?” she asked hesitantly, not sure if she was dreaming or not.

“Yes!” KF spoke this time. “Come on, we’ll show you where Superman is leading them!” he said rushing off and they followed before Iko looked back at R4.

“Keep working on the hyperdrive!” she shouted back before running off after the others. She  looked around as they left the Cave and waited outside on the grass and looked up. Sure enough, a person was flying down, the Superman person most likely, leading a ship with the markings of Obi on it down.

Hope blossomed in Iko’s chest and she watched the ship circle once before landing on the ground. She ran over to the ship as it opened and saw Obi smiling at her. “Obi!” she said and he hopped out and they embraced. “I’ve missed you so much,” she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He hugged her back, chin resting on her head. “I’ve missed you too, Iko. Satine’s been worried sick about you, she barely slept from her worry,” he said and she pulled back slightly and she smiled up at him.

“I can imagine since she’s already lost me before,” she said and he nodded.

“Let’s hope this is the last time,” he said and he placed his arm around her shoulders and they started walking.

“Can’t promise anything,” she said and he laughed slightly.

“Somehow I knew you were going to say that,” he said. “How are your wounds?” he asked and she gave a small shrug.

“They’re both healing still but should be good for me to be able to still fight,” she replied and he nodded.

“Any idea where the apprentice is?” he asked and looked up as he saw two teens watching them. “Are you going to introduce me to them?” he gestured to the two, one a ginger the other had black hair.

“Oh, ya. Obi, this is Robin and Kid Flash or KF,” she pointed them in turn. “Rob, KF, this is Obi-Wan or Obi, my Master, and technically uncle,” she said and they shook hands.

“Uncle?” KF asked and Iko’s cheeks tinted a light pink, almost unnoticeable on her tanned skin.

“Yeah, he married my aunt,” she said looking pointedly at KF. “I told you this already,” she said, groaning slightly and Obi gave a small chuckle.

“Ya, KF doesn’t listen a lot of the time unless it deals with a mission. Even then he still only pays half attention,” Rob said and Iko and Obi both laughed as KF groaned.

“Not cool,” he said simply and they continued into the Cave and Obi looked around interested.

“And to answer your question, we haven’t yet. We know where he’s been, though,” Iko said and Obi nodded. “He was outside of the city called Central City, in the desert that surrounded it. From there after we left, I have no idea,” she said looking down and Obi patted her shoulder.

“We’ll find him together,” he said and she nodded. “Where can we go that’ll be quiet?” he asked and she bit her knuckle in thought, a habit she’s yet to get rid of.

“The room they’re allowing me to stay should be quiet enough,” she said and Obi nodded.

“Lead the way,” he said and she started off and the other's stayed back and watched as she left. They heard Superman leave and soon the others joined them.

“What are you doing?” Artemis asked.

“Standing around,” Rob replied and she rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m thinking. I don’t know about KF though,” he said and KF looked at Rob before wrapping an arm around Artemis’s shoulders.

“Thinking about what?” Miss M asked this time.

“Iko’s Master, Obi-Wan,” he said and they looked at him curiously.

“Obi-what?” Miss M asked. “And he arrived?”

“Obi-Wan and yes. Iko just led him to her room so they could track the apprentice,” he explained and they all nodded, except for KF who already knew this.

“Then why are you thinking about him?” Aqualad asked.

“If he truly cared about Iko, then why did it take this long for him to find her?” he asked.

“Like Iko said a while ago, she believes she’s far from her universe. We know that this universe is very big so it might have taken them a while to find her here. As she said, she had to be in a deep trance to just reach her Master’s bond and even that took awhile for them to communicate,” Aqualad said.

“Still,” Rob said and KF looked at him.

“Batman’s paranoia has worn off on you,” he said and laughed slightly and everyone joined him.

“Maybe,” he responded.

**XXX**

“Here it is,” Iko said and they entered the room and she went to the center and sat down, Obi following her suit.

“Let’s get started,” he said and they both went into a trance and started trying to feel the apprentice’s Force presence. They stayed like that for a while and soon found it far away, near the middle of the continent they were on. They came out of the trance and looked at each other. “We should get going before he moves again,” Obi said and she nodded.

They got up and left the room and found the others in the kitchen. “Did you find him? You were gone for three hours,” KF said and Iko nodded.

“Yes, we’re off to deal with him now. My ship should be finished by now,” she said and started to turn.

“Wait,” Aqualad said and Iko turned to look at him curiously. “Do you wish for some help?” he asked and she looked between Obi and the team.

“I don’t want to risk you getting hurt. KF was almost hurt last time and I don’t want to have it actually happen,” she said.

“I think that’ll be a good idea,” Obi said and Iko looked at him. “We need to make sure we stop him and protect people. And from what I saw, there was a man with the apprentice and they can deal with him while we deal with the apprentice,” he said and Iko hesitantly nodded.

“Alright, if you think that’s best,” she said and he nodded. “Go to your starfighter, Obi, and I’ll go to mine. They’ll get in their ship and we’ll head out,” everyone nodded and headed in their respected directions, granted only Obi went in a different direction than the others.

Iko hopped into her ship and R4 landed in her space. Iko started up the ship and flew out with the team behind her. Obi flew up to her and they all flew toward the countries middle. After a while, they were close to where the apprentice was and Iko opened her comm channel to Obi. “Do you see him anywhere?” she asked.

“Not yet, but I imagine we will soon,” he said. They continued flying in silence and soon they found the apprentice’s ship. They landed meters away and got out of their ships. Obi pulled out his lightsaber and Iko followed suit and pulled out one of hers. They walked up to the ship with the team following them. Iko looked into the cockpit and saw that it was empty. “He’s not in here,” she called out and backed up.

“If he’s not here then where could he be?” Obi asked while looking around.

“I’ll take a look around,” KF said and he was off before anyone said anything. Iko sighed as her protest died unspoken.

“Hate it when he does that,” she said and Rob nodded. They heard a yell and turned in time to see KF sail through the air and land in front of them. “Found him,” she muttered turning on her lightsaber and Obi did the same. The apprentice landed in front of them and looked between Obi and Iko.

“So, you brought your Master with you. Guess you couldn’t handle me on your own?” he said and Iko clenched her teeth together to prevent a growl.

“You will be brought down,” Iko said taking a ready stance while pulling out her other lightsaber.

“I don’t think so,” he said and went at her. She blocked his attack and swung her free blade at him. He jumped back and Obi came to stand by Iko’s side. They then clashed together and the team watched fascinated until they heard a snarl.

They turned to see Deathstroke looking at them. “Thought you left the kid to save yourself,” Rob said and Deathstroke laughed  at them.

“Oh, I came back since he promised me unmeasurable power,” he said drawing his sword. “Time for you to die and then that pesky girl and her Master,” he said rushing forward. They continued like that  for a while, both the Jedi and the team clashed together with their enemy.

Obi slashed at the apprentice and jumped back from the blade before swinging his own at Obi. “Just give up, Iko. I know you want to,” he said and Iko growled at him.

“I won’t and you know nothing about me,” Iko said brusquely rushing forward. They clashed again and Obi swung at the apprentice forcing him backward. The team was throwing everything they had into stopping Deathstroke and soon Deathstroke was on the defense and he blocked all their attacks before deciding this wasn’t worth it.

He threw a bomb at the ground and disappeared from sight and they turned to watch the apprentice fighting Obi and Iko. bright flashes occurred every time their blades met and they stood back. Iko threw her arm up, pulled back and then pushed her arm forward ferociously. The apprentice yelled out as he was pushed back.

He landed with a thud and they heard his heavy breathing as he tried getting his breath back. “You’ll regret doing that,” he said getting up. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and looked down seeing the blood. He threw that same hand out and started clenching it.

Iko gasped, dropping her lightsabers and gripping her throat, trying to remove the invisible hands there. She scratched at her throat until it was red and was levitating in the air. Obi growled when he saw that and started forward. “You don’t wanna do that,” he said and Obi stopped as the apprentice tightened his grip.

Iko let out a raspy gasp as her already tight airways closed further. She clawed at her throat even though she knew it was useless and glared at him. She looked at Obi and flicked her eyes at the apprentice then back at Obi again and he still looked confused.  _ Obi _ , she called out over her bond and he raised his head ever so slightly.

She opened her mouth as the grip on her throat tightened and she glowered at the apprentice. She reached a hand out and pushed it out. He started back but didn’t move as far as she would have liked. He tightened his grip, she looked at Obi and jerked her head slightly toward the apprentice.

He gave a slight nod and went toward the apprentice and slashed at him. He jumped back, unconsciously letting his death grip go. Iko fell to the ground, gasping and coughing as she finally had access to air. The apprentice turned and jumped into his ship and they watched as he took off.

“Obi! We need to follow him,” Iko said and Obi nodded. She got up and grabbed her lightsabers before running to her ship as Obi went to his own. “Thank you for your help,” she said looking back. “Maybe we’ll see each other again,” she gave a small wave and jumped into her ship when the team nodded agreement.

She and Obi flew after the apprentice as he went into space. They pointed their laser canons at the apprentice and started shooting at him. He dodged most of the lasers and a few hit him. His ship slowed down and Iko knew what he was going to do and shot at one of his engines. Right as he went into hyperspace his ship started to spin.

She heard beeping and looked at R4. “What is it, R4?’ she asked and beeps came as a reply. She looked down and a small dread filled her.

“ _ What is it, Iko? _ ” Obi’s voice called out over the comm.

“I only have less than ten minutes of air left. That won’t last for the trip back and won’t be enough for us to get back onto Earth,” she said. “What should I do?”

“ _ There is the Hibernation Trance, _ ” he said. “ _ It makes it so that your heart slows down so much your almost dead, but you only use one tenth of your normal breath. It may be your only hope, _ ” he explained.

“How will I know when to come out of it?” she said slightly worried.

“ _ You won’t. If I have a trigger phrase, I’ll be able to wake you from it once we’re safe, _ ” he said and Iko took a deep breath.

“Ok, how ’bout ‘we’re home’?” she asked.

“ _ Sounds good. R4 will pilot the ship while you’re under, _ ” he said.

“Got that, R4?” R4 beeped acknowledgment. “I’m going into the trance now,” she said and closed her eyes. Obi on the other side of the comm heard Iko’s breathing slow down until he could no longer hear it.

“R4, start the hyperdrive and set coordinates for Coruscant,” he said and he heard R4 beep while he locked into the hyper ring. “Ready, R4, R9?” both droids beeped assent and he nodded. “Let’s go,” he said and he went into hyperspace with Iko’s ship behind him.

He looked over at Iko’s ship and saw her unmoving form through the glass. He looked forward as they went through hyperspace and thought about the past days. He knew it took two days technically to get to Earth and back to the Outer Rim.

Iko’s been on Earth for a week and they’ll get back in two days even though it’ll feel like only an hour in hyperspace. Though since their coordinates are for Coruscant it’ll take another two days so they’ll technically be in hyperspace for four days. They soon came out of hyperspace and Obi sighed in relief as Coruscant’s lighted, patterned surface came into view.

_ Just a little longer _ , he thought to himself and his ship jerked. His head banged painfully against the panel and he looked to see that the apprentice had somehow followed them there. Obi turned his ship around and faced off with the apprentice, making sure R4 was able to get Iko to the surface since she was basically defenseless.

He knew her shields were still down and her laser cannons were only somewhat operational. He shot at the apprentice and hear something coming. He looked to the side quickly and saw a few starfighters coming toward him.  _ Looks like either R4 or R9 called the Temple _ , Obi thought.

His ship got hit again and he groaned as his head banged against the controls again. His vision became blurry and he focused on remaining conscious, he was the only one who knew how to get Iko out of her Hibernation Trance.

Obi pushed the control to the side and the ship turned to the left and flew from the apprentice. His vision continued to get darker and he watched as the Jedi went at the apprentice. “ _ Obi-Wan, are you there? _ ” Plo’s voice echoed through the comm and into Obi’s ears.

“I’m here,” he replied weakly as the dark folds of unconsciousness started to wrap themselves around him.

“ _ Get to the surface. We have it from here, Iko needs you _ ,” he said.

“We’re home,” Obi said quietly as the dark folds pulled him fully into their grasps.

**XXX**

Satine walked into the Temple’s dock. She heard that Iko and Obi would be arriving soon and she waited along with Mace and Yoda. Suddenly in the silence, beeps came out and Yoda nodded to Mace. Mace walked away and they heard him talking, he soon returned and after a little a few Jedi came out and jumped into starfighters and flew off.

“What’s going on?” Satine asked and Mace looked at her.

“Obi-Wan’s droid sent a message saying the apprentice showed up as they exited hyperspace outside Coruscant’s atmosphere. We sent help to them, the droid also said Iko’s droid is bringing her ship down,” he said and Satine looked at him worriedly.

“Why is not Iko piloting her ship?” she asked and Mace gave a small shrug.

“I do not know. The transmission was cut off before we could find out. But I’m sure we’ll find out soon,” he said and right then Iko’s ship came into the bay and landed in front of them. R4 beeped from its spot and the cockpit’s canopy opened up. Satine went forward and looked into and sucked in a breath.

From what it looked like, Iko wasn’t moving but looked relaxed. “Is she….?” Satine asked, not able to finish the sentence.

“Fine, she is. Only sleeping, she is,” Yoda said and Satine looked between them confused.

“She’s in what the Order calls a Hibernating Trance. It’s not something used much but it seems like she had to use it. But we don’t know if she knows when to come out of it, Obi might have a trigger phrase for her but we don’t know it,” Mace said and Satine nodded.

“We’ll he’ll be down soon surely?” she said and Mace nodded. “Once he gets down he’ll be able to get her out of the trance then,” she said and Mace nodded. They looked into the sky in silence and after a little, a ship came towards them and the recognized it.

The ship landed and Obi’s droid beeped and the canopy opened. Obi slumped over the controls, face tense and contorted in pain as he let off a low groan. “Obi!” Satine said in fright and ran to his ship. She reached in and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

His head shifted and he squinted his eyes open before closing them again. “Satine,” he said weakly. “Help me,” he continued breathing heavily. He pushed himself up slowly and Satine helped him out of the ship, allowing him to lean against her for support.

She then helped him over to Iko’s ship and he reached a hand out to her head and settled it there. “We’re home,” he said softly. Nothing happened and they looked at Iko in worry, she then took a large breath and coughed slightly. She sat up, opening her eyes and looked around.

“What happened to you?” she asked when she saw Obi leaning against Satine for support.

“The apprentice. But I’m fine,” he said and Iko shook her head.

“No you’re not, you can’t even stand!” she said and Obi winced at her loud voice.

“I just need to rest, I only have a concussion,” he said and looked at her. “So please, don’t shout,” he said and she looked away guiltily at her raised voice but still looked determined.

“We’re taking you to your room,” she said and he bowed his head slightly and they walked away from Mace and Yoda. They knew Iko would give them a report about what happened, though after the hyperspace when she was in a trance Obi would need to report on.

**XXX**

**Heya! Yup, I was right, last chap. It ended nicely, don’t you think? Right, you won’t say anything. I’m disappointed in you. Well, review if you can! Luv ya! -RK**


End file.
